


Capturing the Lion

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Series: Of Lions and Snakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Ron Weasley, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Ron and Draco are healers at St.Mungo’s. Ron has been dating Oliver Wood, but Wood has cheated on him for the last time and he’s had enough. Then his seemingly unrequited crush since school, Draco, steps in to help make Oliver back off and offer Ron any help he may need.*You don’t have to read ‘Corrupting the Lion’ for this to make sense!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We took one of our side couples from ‘Corrupting the Lion’ and gave them their own story. You don’t have to read Corrupting the lion first if you aren’t a Snarry fan, there are just a few references to that story in this one but this can be read as a stand alone story. Enjoy!

Ron Weasley walked into St. Mungo’s looking dead tired. He only had about three hours of sleep the night before, and had caught Oliver in yet another lie. At first, he wasn’t even going to confront him save himself a headache.    
  
Oliver came in looking so pleased with himself. Ron, for the first time in a while, hadn’t been able to hold his temper. The red head made one smart comment and that just set everything off, they had been up half the night arguing.    
  
Ron had came into work early, trying to avoid yet another confrontation. He plopped down at his desk in the office he shared with Draco Malfoy and started going over his current patient files. Draco wouldn’t be in for another hour at least.    
  
45 minutes had barely passed before Oliver burst through his door. How did Ron know it was Oliver? He was talking loudly, before he even opened the office door.    
  
Ron just sighed, and looked up at the fuming man in front of him.    
  
“You just walked out!” He said dramatically, Ron sighed again. “It’s called work, Oliver. Maybe if you had a job, you’d understand.” He said calmly, knowing he probably shouldn’t have said that. 

Oliver looked like he was about to explode, and he probably would have if the office door hadn’t opened that moment to reveal a certain blonde with coffee in tow.   
  
Draco quickly gathered the mugs he'd been preparing, when he saw Oliver Wood stomping past the break room. He had been already shouting about something, and looked fit to be tied. Draco partly wanted to be there to protect Ron, and also to keep an eye should Aurors need to be called.    
  
He opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the sight that met him before he continued toward Ron, his eyes flicking to Oliver with a raised eyebrow. "One hot cup of coffee for the exhausted looking partner." Draco smirked, sitting the mug in front of Ron with a small flourish   
  
Ron shot Draco a thankful look, taking a sip of his coffee, moaning softly at how good it tasted “Perfect, as usual." He praised with a small smile, turning his gaze back to a shocked looking Oliver, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Oliver's face grew red. "What the fuck, Ron? Since when have you been fucking MALFOY? You're cheating on me?!"   
  
Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unlike YOU, I’m faithful.” He explained. “No matter how...” He started as he eyed Draco up and down appreciatively “Tempting.” He finished with a smirk, tearing his gaze away and back to his boyfriend.   
  
"Now now, Ron, we both know you want me." Draco teased, loving the shade of puce he managed to get out of Oliver.   
  
"Malfoy, could you give us some privacy?" Oliver asked, his voice getting higher and louder when all Draco did was perch on the edge of the desk close to Ron.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, turning to Ron. "Would you like some privacy, Ron?" he asked, eyes seriously asking if Ron wanted him to stay, just in case.   
  
Ron leaned forward, elbows his desk, fingers together and chin resting atop them. “No, no, Malfoy.” He answered, “He can stay and watch you try to explain how someone else’s dick up your ass isn’t cheating.” He said, calmly as he sipped his coffee, in hindsight he probably should have waited until Draco swallowed his coffee before saying that.   
  
Coffee spewed from Draco's mouth in shock, his eyes wide. After coughing a bit, he turned to stare at Oliver. Draco using his wand, to clean up the mess automatically. "Do you not know that shagging someone else is cheating? Merlin, you are a daft one. Whatever did you see in him Weasley?"   
  
"Oh like you could do better!" Oliver sneered.   
  
"I don't cheat on my lovers, Wood." Malfoy deadpanned. "I treat them like the royalty they are."   
  
Ron couldn’t do anything but smirk at the fact that he and Draco were close enough now for him to defend him against Oliver. It made his stomach flutter slightly. He shook his head as if to shake those thoughts from his head and focus on the issue right now.    
  
Ron stood up, hands planted firmly on his desk “We are over.” He said through gritted teeth.   
  
"What?!" Oliver gasped. "But Ron! We can't be over!"    
  
"I believe he just said you two were over." Draco huffed, standing before leaning over to whisper in Ron's ear "Play along" before kissing his cheek and standing up, trailing a hand down Ron's arm. “Now shoo, I have patient files to see, and since you are not family or significant other, you are not allowed to be here, without an appointment. Good day, Wood."   
  
"B-but." Oliver's eyes were wide and furious. His eyes trailing over where Draco had touched Ron, temper flaring at the kiss to Ron's cheek.   
  
Ron was shocked, to say the least, but he was not about to let that show. He took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist and pulling the blonde to his side snuggly, placing a chaste kiss to his temple.    
  
“Goodbye Oliver.” He said, trying to ignore how perfectly Draco slotted against him. Oliver looked so mad that he could throw a punch, but he wouldn’t dare with someone else around, thank Merlin because Ron was not in the mood for a fist fight right now.   
  
Draco let out a slow breath, pressing closer to Ron, soaking it up while he could. He slid his inside arm across his waist to rest over the hand that Ron had on his hip. His other hand lifted his wand to Oliver's face at the threatening look. "I said GOOD DAY, Wood." Draco snarled, even as he pressed as close to Ron as he could, leaning into the kiss to his temple.   
  
Oliver sputtered in outrage, looking between them before huffing, knowing that if he threw the punch he wanted to, he'd be tossed out on his ear and banned from Mungo's. "Fuck you, Ron Weasley." He sneered, turning and stomping to the door.   
  
"Sorry, that's my job now, not yours." Draco couldn't resist the final parting shot, loving how Oliver flinched before the other stormed from the room.   
  
It took all of Ron’s restraint not to laugh at the look on Oliver’s face. He was trying to keep from tightening his grip on Draco and not releasing him. This felt so right, the blonde pressed tight to his side and his smell filling Ron’s senses was making him dizzy. And he would blame it on the stress of the situation, if anyone asked, when he rested his head against Draco’s as he caught his breath.    
  
After a minute he realized what he was doing he cleared his throat and detangled himself from Draco, blushing slightly.    
  
“Did you see the look on his face?” Ron asked with a smile, shoving Draco playfully “That was bloody brilliant.” He laughed, sitting back down to his files.   
  
Draco fought hard not to turn and nuzzle into Ron when he felt the other rest his head against him. He soaked it up instead, taking deep careful lungfuls of his scent and relaxing into the warmth of it. It relaxed him to the point that he could only grin when Ron pulled away, the flush making the redhead look even MORE adorable.   
  
"He deserved it." Draco snorted, batting at Ron's arm before watching Ron for a moment. "Are you alright though? Truly?" He reached over, cupping his hand over Ron's shoulder.   
  
Ron sighed “I’ll be fine.” He reassured him “It’s been a long time coming. This is like the 3rd time I’ve caught him.” He said with a shrug.   
  
"Why would you deal with it so long?" Draco asked, confused.   
  
Ron shrugged fiddling with the papers on his desk “Didn’t feel like arguing anymore. It was easier to just ignore everything.” He said with a sigh.   
  
"Know your worth, Ronald." Draco huffed, squeezing his shoulder before he stood. "I'll get fresh coffee." He turned toward the door, looking back over his shoulder. "You are worth more than what he put you through. You're worth more than you think or believe." He murmured before he slipped through the door, healer robes snapping around his legs as he walked.   
  
All Ron could do was sit there dumbfounded, watching the door that Draco left through. “What in the bloody hell was that about?” He mumbled to himself but he couldn’t keep the grin from creeping onto his face as he worked and waited on Draco to come back with their coffee.   
  
Draco returned, setting Ron's mug down in front of him, along with a muffin on a small plate. "Now." he sat back where he was perched on the edge of the desk. "Who is the tricky one today?"   
  
Ron raised a questioning eyebrow at the muffin. “Thanks, Malfoy.” He said softly. “We’ve got Mr. Andrews again.” He said with a sigh as he read the rest of the file “He’s transfigured his arm....again.” He said with a huff.   
  
Draco grinned, reaching out to ruffle Ron's hair, freezing with his hand still threaded through the strands. After a moment he cleared his throat, flushing softly himself. "No problem, Weasley." He whispered.   
  
"Oh merlin, do we HAVE to let him keep his arm this time?" He groaned.   
  
Ron’s breath hitched when he felt Draco’s hand in his hair. It took all of his restraint not to close his eyes and lean into the affection. He was brought out of his thoughts by Draco clearing his throat. “Yes, Draco.” He sighed fondly “You know we do.”   
  
"I don't want to." Draco huffed, a small pout on his face. "He'll just be back in a week because of his inability to keep his arm its original shape."   
  
Ron snorted at Draco’s childishness, thinking it was utterly adorable, not that he would ever admit that. He knew he couldn’t have Draco, didn’t need Draco because the fact of the matter was that Draco was a player. A different witch or wizard every weekend, he wasn’t the settling down type. He knew the “I don’t cheat on my lovers” spiel was for Oliver, not that he’s saying Draco is a cheater but it’s a very real possibility. And Ron was risking it again, Wood hurt him and it would destroy him if Draco ended up being the same.    
  
“Come on, Malfoy” He said, Standing up, placing a hand at the small of Draco’s back, all but forcing him out the door. Just because he couldn’t risk falling for Draco, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy this new closeness and casual touches. He smirked.    
  
  


Draco leaned into the touch, even as the pout intensified. "Don't make me be the one to deal with him." he whined playfully, turning on the 'puppy' eyes to Ron. Oh how he wanted this man. And surprisingly, he was the only one he wanted for longer than a quick lay. Ever since Blaise in school. If he was completely honest with himself, even before Blaise, not that he thought he would EVER have the chance. No, he knew that Ron didn't want him like that. However that didn't mean he couldn't milk the casual touches and almost affection for everything it was worth. And if a small part of him pleaded with the Fates to give him a sign that Ron wanted him too, he wasn't holding his breath.   
  
Ron chuckled, pressing into Draco more with his hand, “I thought Malfoy’s had too much dignity to beg.” Ron said in amusement “Apparently I was wrong.” He mused aloud.   
  
"I can beg just as nicely as anyone else." Draco huffed. "Just because father was a tightass doesnt mean I have to be."   
  
Ron laughed, leaning a little closer “No one believes you to be anything like your father.” He said reassuringly before they reached the curtain they were heading for. “Fine.” Ron said “I’ll deal with it.” He said with a huff. “Who am I to deny my secret lover?” He asked mischievously.   
  
Draco let him soothe his ruffled feathers, giving him a tiny smile. "Thank you." He whispered before laughing. "Thank you, love." He teased, blowing him a kiss before all but sashaying toward the next curtain. The small thrill of Ron calling him his lover staying with him as he stepped through with a smile to greet the patient.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, entering the curtain “Mr. Andrews.” He sighed “Again?” He asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day, Ron was dead on his feet. It had been an emotionally draining day. He plopped down in his chair with a sigh and began to work on his end of the day paperwork.   
  
Draco walked into their office, a fond smile on his face. "I have takeaway if you want some?” He offered, holding up the bag of thai that he had a house elf bring.   
  
Ron sighed happily “Thanks, Draco. You really are a lifesaver.” He says, accepting the one that was obviously ordered for him.   
  
Draco pushed the bag with extra spring rolls closer before he grabbed his own paperwork and chair, sitting at Ron's desk with him. After a while he sighed, looking up. "You lived with Wood, yes?"   
  
Ron took one nodding his thanks. The question caught him off guard. Looking slowly up at Draco. “Yeah.” He finally sighed, rubbing a hand down his face and taking a break from the paperwork.   
  
Draco leaned closer. "Come stay at mine?" He offered, his voice quiet. "I have the room, and the floo is attached to the one close to our office."   
  
Ron just looked at him, thoroughly confused. “I...I couldn’t...wouldn’t want to impose like that.” He managed to stutter out, keeping his blush down   
  
"You would NOT be imposing." Draco murmured. "I swear on my magic."   
  
Ron blushed more “ Draco....” He began, biting his lip. “Are you sure?” He asked, a little shyly. “I can go back and live with mum again...” He offered quietly.   
  
Draco licked his lips, leaning closer. "I'm sure." He smiled. "I know you don't want to live with your mum again. I have the space. Honestly my house is ridiculously quiet and it drives me insane." It wasn't the manor, no, he'd razed it to the ground. Rebuilt it from the bottom up. It was roughly the same size, but nowhere near the amount of dark artifacts in it or on it's grounds. His parents had fled to France as soon as Draco had taken over the Lordship.   
  
Ron focused his attention on his hands rather than how close Draco was to him. Pushing away thoughts of him wanting to pull the blonde even closer. He cleared his throat, and willing himself to look up. “If..you’re sure...” He managed, smiling at Draco through his lashes.   
  
Draco smiled softly, fondly. "I'm very sure." he murmured. "We'll move your stuff in after we're done here." He longed to reach out, move the hair out of Ron's eyes. To move closer to the redhead, but he didn’t.    
  
Ron nodded, doing back to his paperwork “Um...Draco?” He asked as kept writing.   
  
"Hmm?" He tilted his head in question, watching Ron.   
  
Ron cleared his throat, keeping his focus on his work. “Do you mind tagging along...?” He asked. “Oliver will be there...and...” He trailed off, hoping Draco understood.   
  
Draco nodded. "Of course I will, Ron." He assured, reaching out to run a hand along Ron's shoulder. "I've got your back."   
  
“Thanks” He said softly and set about getting his work done.   
  
Draco smiled, hurriedly finishing his paperwork. His mind already a blur as he thought about what he had to do. He would call on a house elf as soon as they got home.   
  
Ron finished his paperwork right after Draco had. Filing the work away, as he collected his stuff to leave.   
  
"Ready?" Draco smiled, leading him to the floo. "What's the floo address? Want me to go through first?"   
  
Ron shook his head, his Gryffindor bravery getting the best of him “I’ll go.” He said, taking some floo powder he said the address clear enough so Draco could hear and follow. When Ron stepped through, what he saw didn’t even really shock him. Oliver was there, on the couch, half naked and curled up against another man. Ron just took a deep breath trying to regulate his anger.   
  
Draco quickly followed, snorting softly at the sight that met them. "C'mon." He whispered, leading Ron by the hand. "Let's get your things." He noticed Oliver was asleep, and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. So, he threw a charm on the two to let him know when the others woke up.   
  
Ron nodded and waved his wand so things from all over the house began to make their way into his trunk. “Bloody bastard.” He grumbled. He wasn’t upset about the new man, he doesn’t really love Oliver, never did. He’s mad at himself for letting it go on this long. And that Draco had to see this bullshit he was calling a relationship. This hadn’t been a relationship for more than a year. They fought more than they kissed. Mostly Oliver claiming Ron was unfaithful. When the redhead knew it wasn’t himself that was seeking love elsewhere.   
  
Draco sucked in a soft breath as his wand vibrated, warning that Oliver and the other had woken up just as the items finished packing. "Do you trust me?" He asked Ron, walking across the bedroom swiftly, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk. "Want to get back at him?"   
  


  
Ron looked at him quizzically, nodding his head slowly “Of course I trust you.” He breathed out, not even realizing he said that out loud   
  
Dracos' smirk softened into a smile, even as he turned them so he was backing Ron up to the side of the bed, knowing that as soon as Oliver walked through he would be able to see everything. "He's awake." He breathed. "Play along." He waited until he heard footsteps coming closer before he pushed Ron back onto the bed, straddling his waist. He dipped down, sucking in a breath, his own eyes widening at the feeling.   
  
Leaned down until they were nose to nose, his breath shuddering. "Trust me." He breathed, kissing him hard, just as the steps stopped in the doorway. Not that Draco could really tell, because oh merlin, this was amazing.   
  
Ron let Draco push him down on the bed wonder what the bloody hell this man had planned. He gasped softly as Draco straddled him. He was too shocked to move, not that he would if he could. When Draco leaned in his breath hitched as the blonde brought his lips down on Ron’s. Ron just sat there for a second then something clicked and he was kissing Draco back and grabbing his hips with bruising force.    
  
They continued to kiss, not really noticing the presence in the room. Ron shifted slightly, realizing he was already hard, just from kissing this prat. He flipped them, not losing lip contact even for a second as he pushed Draco into the bed and ravaged his mouth.   
  
Draco sucked in a surprised breath as his hips were grabbed. He couldn't help but moan as he was kissed hungrily. Oh god, but he wanted more. He moaned even louder as Ron flipped them, hands slipping into red strands. Clinging as tightly as he could, rocking his hips up. God he was so hard, it felt so good. Fuck, he didn't want it to stop.   
  
Ron groaned softly into Draco’s mouth when he felt the answering hardness in the blonde’s pants. Ron used Draco’s moan to slip his tongue in, mapping out the blonde’s mouth thoroughly, and sucking gently at Draco’s tongue.   
  
Draco was getting lost in it, his hands slipping up Ron's shirt to scratch lightly at his skin. Grinding his hips up, and all but whimpering into his mouth.   
  
"What the BLOODY FUCK." Oliver yelled, anger twisting his face.   
  
Draco whipped his head back toward Oliver, panting heavily. "O-oh. He woke up." He said innocently after a moment (after he could get his brain back online).   
  
  


Ron was drinking in all the beautiful noises he was pulling from Draco when the sound of Oliver’s voice brought him back. He started slightly, moving to give Draco some breathing room but not getting off him completely, for show of course. Yeah. For show. He was breathing heavily, wicked grin on his face “Oliver.” He greeted smugly. The smile faltering when he felt Oliver drag him off Draco.   
  
Oliver was livid, holding Ron by the front of his shirt. "What the fuck, Ron!" He hissed. "All this time, and you WERE cheating on me?!"   
  
"Let him go!" Draco hopped up, wand in hand, pointing it at Oliver. "Now."   
  
“I wasn’t cheating on you.” Ron said, scowling at Oliver. “You’re the one with someone else’s prick up your arse.” He shot back.   
  
Oliver growled. "You were cheating on me!" He pulled back his hand, curling it in a fist, only to be blown back. Ron falling out of his grip.   
  
Draco had fired off a curse with his eyes flashing dangerously, even as his hair was still mussed from the kissing. "Listen here you insignificant pain in my arse. He has NEVER cheated on you. YOU have cheated on HIM. Multiple times. YOU are the shitty boyfriend here. YOU are a waste of space. If you dare to touch one hair on his head ever again, I will curse you so badly I'll make you think Voldemort has returned." He hissed, gathering Ron's things before shrinking them down and shoving them in his pocket. He grabbed Ron's hand dragging him from the room, pausing only long enough to kick Oliver in the side. Glaring at Oliver's side piece before he marched back to the floo, whisking them away to the manor.   
  
Ron had brought his hands up to protect his face when he saw Oliver rare back. But the blow never came. He picked himself up off the ground where he landed when Draco fired his curse.    
  
Now Draco was defending him, his head was spinning slightly. He feels Draco’s tug at his arm and he follows through the floo and to the mansion.    
  
Ron stood there, trying to get his bearings. “Draco.” He almost squeaked, clearing his throat.   
  
Draco turned back around toward Ron, his hair still a mess, his eyes wide, and lips bruised. "Ron." he breathed, the squeaking way he said his name having Draco's eyes looking for injury   
  
He waved Draco off. “Im fine.” He insisted “But we...I...you...” He tried to articulate but it wasn’t working. “You kissed me.” He finally murmured, blushing a little   
  
Draco flushed, biting his lip as he looked down. "Yes.I did." He murmured. His voice dipping down to a whisper that was barely audible 'damn good kiss it was too'.   
  
Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, having heard what Draco said. He cleared his throat. “Well, do I get a tour?” He said grinning, perfectly set on acting like nothing had happened.   
  
"Sure." Draco gave him a shy grin. He gestured for Ron to follow, even as he called for a house elf to get tea sent to the sitting room as they walked. "I gave you the room nearest mine in the west wing. The floo room we just left is in the main wing just outside of the west wing. West wing has our rooms, a guest room, two studies, and a sitting room. The east wing includes the same, with the other two rooms being empty of course. Main area of the house has the kitchens, the library, the music room, and the parlor and main sitting rooms. "   
  
Ron followed silently. “Wow, this house is enormous.” He finally said when they were back to the sitting room.   
  
Draco smiled. "It’s actually a bit smaller. I put the swimming room in the cellar rather than just off the music room."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes “Naturally.” He said sarcastically, chuckling.   
  
Draco grinned. "Feel free to go anywhere here you'd like. Nothing is hidden."   
  
Ron raised his eyebrow “So no torture dungeon in this one?” He mused playfully   
  
Draco laughed. "No, wasn’t any room with the sauna I wanted to put in."   
  
Ron laughed as he sat on the couch in the sitting room. “I’m bloody tired.” He sighed leaning back a bit. “Glad we are off tomorrow.”   
  
"Tippy is the main house elf here. If you ever need something feel free to call on her." Draco hummed, flopping down beside Ron. Even though what he had really wanted to just straddle the other and kiss him again   
  
“Thanks Draco, I really appreciate this.” He said with a yawn, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
Draco gave him a soft look, ruffling his hair before he stood. “Cmon. I'll help you to your room, you look exhausted."   
  
Ron leaned into the touch, allowing Draco to help him off the couch. “Thanks Dray.” He mumbled sleepily, using the nickname he’d only used in his head.   
  
  


  
Draco flushed, but smiled at the nickname. He kept Ron close as they walked down the hall. "Here you go, Red." Draco murmured, leading him into a room decked in cream and gold. The closest the blonde would ever get to having Gryffindor colors in his house. .   
  
Ron hugged Draco tight, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek in his sleepy stupor as he flopped down on the outrageously big bed, still fully clothed.   
  
Draco returned the hug, sucking in a surprised breath at the kiss. Turning, he grabbed his wand to spell off Ron's shoes and robes. Smiling softly as he manually tucked the other under the blankets. He leaned down, brushing a kiss to Ron's forehead. "Sleep well." He whispered.   
  
Ron smiled in his sleep and snuggled down   
  
Draco watched him for a moment, unable to resist kissing the man softly before he bolted from the room. Face flushed a dark red as he entered his own next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron woke with a start the next morning, sitting straight up in bed. Looking around wildly before the events for the previous day hit him full force and he laid back groaning.   
  
Draco woke up the next day, quickly heading to the sitting room after ordering some breakfast to be delivered there. He smiled, knocking carefully on Ron's door before heading to the small table in front of the window, still in pj pants and an open dressing gown, hair a mess.   
  
Ron walked out of his room clad only in a pair of pajama pants, he was still too sleepy to care. He was not a morning person at all. He walked in rubbing his eyes, “Morning Dray.” He said sleepily, yawning sitting down on the couch and leaning back, eyes closed.   
  
"Didn't sleep enough, Red?" Draco laughed, sliding a cup of coffee toward Ron.   
  
Ron groaned, running a hand down his face. “Uggh.. I slept plenty. I just woke up to the fact that I’m now single and my ex is a right tool.” He murmured, having grabbed his coffee and started sipping on it.   
  
"He really is.” Draco hummed. "Just means he doesnt deserve you, Red."   
  
Ron grunted “Also, it means I’m mental for dealing with his bullshit.” He huffed out.   
  
"Possibly. But not so mental since you got rid of him in the end." Draco laughed softly. "Its okay."   
  
“But I mean I wasn’t even in love with that idiot.” He all but whined. “Makes me wonder what bonkers shit I’ll put up with when I really am in love.” He mused out loud, shuddering at his thoughts. “Be a nightmare really.” He concluded, sipping the last of his coffee.   
  
Dracos smile softened. "You never know." He murmured, peeking through his lashes   
  
“Love is overrated.” He mumbled around a piece of bacon he’d snatched off the breakfast tray. “You probably agree.” He laughed softly, “You don’t seem like the settling down type.” He said, putting some jam on a piece of toast   
  
"You’d be surprised." Draco sighed. "I haven't been with anyone that I wanted to settle down with. I know of one person that I want to. ... but he would never want me. So..." Draco shrugged, biting into his own bacon   
  
“Bloody mad that one is.” Ron said with a huff, digging into his toast and shaking his head. Ron shrugged “You’re a great guy Draco. Someone would be mad to not want you.” He said with a chuckle, throwing him a lopsided grin.   
  
Draco smiled back. "I want to be. I'm trying to be....Maybe one day I'll tell you who it is. Maybe get your opinion on who he is as a person."   
  
That hurt but Ron kept the smile fixed on his face and nodded “I’d like that.” He said softly.   
  
Draco gave him a fond look, pushing the last of the bacon closer to Ron. "What are your plans today? I know Severus and Harry's wedding is the day after tomorrow, but..."   
  
Ron polished off the offered bacon and stretched lazily. “I don’t have anything planned...” He said. “But if you have something you need to do, don’t let me keep you.” He said with another yawn.   
  
"Want to go swimming?" He asked, grinning.   
  
Ron raised an eyebrow “Sure.” He said, smirking to himself about the fact he gets to see Draco half naked and dripping wet. Who would say no to that?    
  
Draco gave him a fond grin. "I've extra trunks if you dont."   
  
Ron laughed “I have some, but I have no idea where the pool is so let’s change and I’ll meet you back here?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.   
  
Deal!" Draco laughed, ruffling Ron's hair as he passed.   
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair, fixing it. “Oi! Malfoy! You’re getting mighty touchy!” He said with a wink as he followed him up the stairs.   
  
"Oh, you have no idea." Draco leered playfully.   
  
Ron clutched his chest dramatically “Well! I never!” He said in his best feminine voice, rounding the corner and slamming the door behind him laughing hysterically.   
  
Draco laughed loudly as he slipped into his room to tug on his trunks, quickly heading back to the sitting room.   
  
Ron pulled on his swimming trunks, spelling them green just for fun, heading down to meet Draco.   
  
Draco beamed as he saw Ron, reaching out he absently tugged on his arm. "C’mon." He led the way down to the large pool room in the cellar, the ceiling spelled to reflect the sky outside.   
  
Ron let himself be led to the pool, loving the feel of Draco’s fingers on his skin. He’d love to see those fingers wrapped around something… He had to forcefully stop his thought pattern as he admired the pool “This is brilliant!” Ron beamed as he looked around.   
  
Draco soaked up the happiness. "I didn't like the last one, I wanted to make it a year round pool with minimal charms, but also wanted to be able to swim and watch the stars, or during a storm. The lightning looks amazing while swimming." He beamed back. "There's a sauna in the back room there, and Tippy knows to keep the cold cabinet full of drinks and fresh snacks."   
  
“This really is amazing, “ Ron said, pulling Draco towards the water by his hand like an excited child. “Let’s get in Dray!” He said happily.   
  
Draco laughed, enjoying the feel of Ron's hand in his. "Alright, alright, alright." He laughed again, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist, and falling to the side into the water holding him tightly.   
  
Ron gasped when Draco grabbed his waist, it felt perfect, for lack of a better word. Then he was falling, he stiffened as they hit the water. Ron came to the top, spluttering trying to regain his breath and balance “Malfoy! Bloody hell!” He complained. “Warn someone would ya?!” He asked coughing slightly, glaring playfully at the blonde. “I mean I know you want me all wet but Merlin, you could have waited until I used the ladder.” He complained.   
  
Draco grinned widely. "I'm impatient." He sniffed, winking at Ron before leaning close, licking his lips. "And I like to surprise."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair for a change “How adorable , you think your attractive.” He jokes   
  
"Awwww, am I not?" Draco pouted softly.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes again, splashing Draco in the face “Shove off, Malfoy.” He says playfully.   
  
"You didn't answer!" He whined, laughing and splashing him back.   
  
“I’m not dignifying that with an answer.” He said, turning his nose up “I bet half of wizarding London could vouch that you are, though.” He said smirking   
  
"But I didn't ask THEM!" Malfoy huffed, swimming closer, tilting his head to the side.   
  
Ron laughed “Oh calm down, I was joking, Dray.” He soothed him, getting way too comfortable with Draco’s new nickname for his liking.   
  
Draco's eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled widely. "I like that, by the way."   
  
A blush dusted Ron’s nose and the tops of his ears “Good.” He mumbled looking anywhere but Draco. “It’s easier than saying Draco.” He used as an excuse, shrugging.   
  
"No one has really given me a nickname before." He whispered   
  
“Well now you have one.” Ron said as he ruffled Draco’s wet hair,clearing his throat as he splashed Draco again, laughing and swimming off.   
  
"Hey! " he laughed, swimming after him   
  
Ron dove under the water and grabbed Draco’s ankle, effectively pulling the blonde below the surface of the water. He came up with a smirk on his face waiting for Draco to re-emerge   
  
Draco squeaked, blinking under the water before narrowing his eyes. Popping up right in front of Ron, backing him up into the wall of the pool. "You made me squeak."   
  
“D...Draco.” He stuttered “I didn’t do anything.” He said innocently, holding up his hands in surrender.   
  
Draco leaned in, his eyes narrowing. "Oh really?"   
  
Ron’s breath hitched slightly at the proximity of Draco, he hoped the blonde didn’t notice. “Yeah.” He breathed out, just looking at Draco.   
  
Draco licked his lips, flicking his eyes up to Ron's eyes before going to his mouth. "Liar." He whispered, leaning forward to nip at Ron's earlobe before swimming off.Floating on his back as he tried to calm down. Fuuuccckkk but he wanted him.   
  
Ron’s heart almost beat out of his chest, when Draco nipped at his ear. He had to physically hold in a moan. Finally, letting out a breath when Draco swam away “Git.” He said quietly in Draco’s direction as he began to swim around, making sure to keep a little distance from the blonde.   
  
Draco hummed lightly to himself, closing his eyes as he floated, losing 

track of where Ron was.   
  
Ron lifted himself up on the edge of the pool by his hands making his muscles strain slightly. Water trailing down his skin as he shook his hair to free it of water. He threw a lopsided grin at Draco, looking at him from under his hair. “I’m starving.” He explained.   
  
Draco sat up, eyeing Ron hungrily. "Me too." He said, coughing slightly as he flushed. He pulled himself out of the pool, hands on his hips as he grinned. "Lunch?"   
  
Ron hummed and nodded his head as he bit his lip, running a hand through his hair to fix it, not missing the look on Draco’s face.   
  
Draco kicked his lips, giving ron a small smirk before leading him over to the towels. "Do we want lunch here? Or up in the sitting room?"   
  
Ron began towel drying his head “It’s up to you mate, as long as there is food, I’m in.” He said with a chuckle.   
  
"Depends on if you want to swim more after." Draco hummed, using the towel over Ron's head to look him up and down, licking his lips.   
  
“How about a game of chess?” Ron asked hopefully, he rarely finds a good opponent. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him but he chose to ignore it, during the rest of his body.   
  
"Sure" Draco smiled, finally working on drying himself off. By the time Ron was gone, draco was drying his hair.   
  
Ron went to his room to change into dry clothes. He chose another pair of pajama pants because it’s his day off so why not? Tossing on a white wife beater he exited his room, heading for the sitting room   
  
Draco hurriedly dressed in some lounge pants and a t-shirt, meeting Ron in the sitting room. "What should we have for lunch?"   
  
Ron shrugged “Just some sandwiches would do?” He offered, flopping back onto the couch.   
  
Draco nodded, quickly talking to Tippy before going to lean over the back of the couch. "Do you think you'll be comfortable here?"   
  
Ron looked over at Draco with a thoughtful expression on his face. Thinking about his words before he spoke. “This is the most at home I’ve felt since living at the burrow.” He said softly.   
  
Draco gave him a startled look before a smile bloomed. "I'm happy." He murmured.   
  
“Me too.” He agreed, reaching for a sandwich off the plate that the house elf just dropped off   
  
Draco ruffled Ron's hair, not able to help the need to constantly run his fingers through those strands. "I want you to stay here as long as you want." He whispered before heading to the other chair, grabbing a sandwich on the way.   
  
Ron blushed and laughed. “You’ll get tired of me eventually.” He joked.   
  
"Highly doubt it." Draco smiled.   
  
  


Ron rolled his eyes “Everyone eventually does.” He murmured finishing his sandwich off and heading over to the chess board in the corner to set it up, acting like he hadn’t said anything.   
  
Draco looked after him with wide eyes, his smile softening before it turned into a concerned frown. He stood after a moment, heading over to the chess table and wrapping his arms around Ron's shoulders. "I will never tire of you."   
  
Ron sucked in a breath at the sudden contact, reaching up to push Draco’s arms more against his chest, relishing in the feeling. “We’ll see.” He murmured, leaning into the warmth of Draco’s body slightly   
  
Draco tightened the hug, unconsciously nuzzling his face into Ron's neck. "You'll tire of me LONG before I will of you." he whispered quietly, mostly to himself.   
  
Ron shivered at the nuzzle, allowing himself to relax back into the embrace completely. “Like I’d ever get tired of you.” He snorted softly.   
  
"Then what makes you think I'll tire of YOU?" Draco chuckled against the skin under his lips.   
  
Ron bit his lip hard to keep the groan from exiting his mouth. He shrugged “It's just what I’m used to..” he admitted   
  
"No more." Draco breathed. "I won't tire of you. Ever." He nuzzled further into Ron's neck, breathing him in and fighting his own body's reaction.   
  
Ron closed his eyes “Dray...” Ron breathed out, not even sure what the rest of the sentence was going to be.   
  
"Hmm?" Draco breathed deeply, tightening his arms just a fraction.   
  
“Chess.” Ron said, clearing his throat. He knew he had to make this stop, whatever this was that was going on. He didn’t need to be just another number to Draco. He couldn’t. He needed this friendship too much to ruin it with sex.    
  
He took a deep breath, trying to regulate his heart beat but not moving from Draco’s grip.   
  
Draco hummed, leaning over to press a lingering kiss to Ron's cheek. "Chess." he murmured, letting out a soft sigh as he calmed his racing heart. Of course, Ron didn't want him. he knew this. Didn't make it hurt less though. "C'mon."   
  
Ron blushed and nodded, moving to his side of the chessboard. Sitting down as they began to play.   
  
By the end of it, Draco was pouting softly at Ron, arms crossed in a sulk. "Good game. I don't know how I lost, but good game."   
  
Ron snorted at Draco’s pout. “Don’t pout, Dray.” He cooed. “It’s time for dinner. I'll cook?” He offered.   
  
Draco perked up a bit, smiling. "Sure! What are you going to make?"   
  
“Stew?” Ron offered. He knew good and well Draco loved it.   
  
Draco perked up, his eyes widening. "You know how to make it?" He breathed, leaning forward.   
  
Ron smirked “Of course I do. Have you met my mother?” He asked jokingly. Getting up and heading in the direction of the kitchen. “Help me cook?” He asked shyly over his shoulder. Oliver hated the kitchen. He would order takeout at every meal if Ron let him, which he did most of the time to avoid yet another argument.   
  
"Of course!" Draco hurried after him. "I just have no idea what I'm doing. I'm still learning. Father and Mother never would let me into the kitchens."   
  
Ron beamed “Well my mum wouldn’t let me out of the kitchen.” He laughed grabbing Draco’s hand and tugging him towards the kitchen. “I love to cook.” He admitted happily.   
  
Draco sucked in a breath, tightening his hold on Ron's hand, not wanting to let go. He loved the happy look on Ron's face. "Well I'm happy to help you." He smiled back. "I just don't know what I'm doing, so you'll have to tell me how." He chewed on his lower lip. "I like takeaways, but I really want to learn to cook. I want to learn all the recipes that I can and be able to do it myself, you know? The few times I've cooked I loved it."   
  
Ron grinned even bigger “I’ll teach you whatever you want to learn.” He promised “And if I don’t know, we can learn together.” He offered, not letting go of Draco’s hand until he absolutely had to upon entering the kitchen.   
  
Draco smiled, kiss Ron's cheek as he passed. "What first?"   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ron squeaked at the gesture, making himself not put a hand over where Draco had kissed his cheek. Shaking his head, trying to keep the goofy grin off of it. “Flour.” He managed. “We need flour, pepper, beef, onions, carrots, potatoes, red wine vinegar, red wine, bay leaves and salt.” He listed off from memory ticking them off on his fingers as he spoke.   
  
The squeak made him smile, even as he rooted for the ingredients, humming to himself. "Anything else?" He asked as he put the bay leaves jar down on the work table.   
  
“Pots, pans and bowls?” He offered.   
  
Draco nodded, looking around for a moment before he got them all out. He turned, smiling almost shyly at Ron.   
  
Ron took a deep breath, returning the smile he nodded “You want to cut the meat and vegetables, while I start mixing the ingredients?” He asked timidly, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
Draco nodded, kissing Ron's cheek again as he went to get a board and knife   
  
Ron blushed, not quite as surprised this time. “Cube the meat and potatoes.” He instructed in a calm voice. “Peel the carrots and cut them into rounds.” He continued. “Peel and chop the onion.” He said finally. “If you need help, just let me know.” He said sweetly, grabbing the flour and a measuring cup   
  
Draco nodded, getting to work, though he kept looking up to watch Ron between ingredients.   
  
Ron felt him staring, but chose to keep working. He put some oil on the stove in a pan to heat it up. “I need the beef whenever you’re done.” He said, looking over to Draco who was having some trouble. Ron chuckled and walked over, standing behind him trailing his fingers down Draco’s arm and holding his hand around the knife “I said cube.” He laughed softly in Draco’s ear, guiding him on how he was supposed to be cutting, breathing in Draco’s scent.   
  
Draco sucked in a breath, leaning back against Ron as he let the other guide his hands. God but he felt good against him, smelled even better.   
  
Ron chuckled again as Draco leaned back into him “Don’t get to comfortable, Dray.” He joked as he continued to cut the rest of the meat, using Draco’s hand.   
  
"Why not?" Draco breathed. "I like it."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes playfully “Uh huh. Sure.” He said sarcastically, backing up. “All done.” He declared taking them and pouring them in the bowl of flour to coat them. “Can you handle cubing the potatoes?” He asked with a smirk and he put some of the meat in the pan on the stove.   
  
"Maybe, I don't know." Draco smirked back, a flush high on his cheeks as he started on the potatoes.   
  
Ron laughed. He cooked the meat, removing it from the pot and adding the vinegar and wine, stirring with a wooden spoon to get any brown bits off before adding the beef back along with beef broth and bay leaves. While waiting for it to come to a boil, he walked up behind Draco. “Need some help?” He murmured into Draco’s ear.   
  
Draco couldn't hide the shiver and was barely able to bite back the moan. "I'll take the help." He breathed.   
  
Ron smirked. No reason he couldn’t enjoy this closeness that they’ve seemed to settle into.    
“Mmmkay.” He hums wrapping his arms around Draco and taking control of Draco’s knife hand again, resting his chin on the blondes shoulder so he could see. Resisting the urge to nuzzle Draco’s neck.   
  
Draco leaned back against him, resting his temple against Ron's. He wanted more of this. More of the closeness. Hell, if he was going to be completely honest, he just wanted MORE in general with the redhead.   
  
Ron mumbled a spell to turn the temperature down to a simmer, because he was far too comfortable to do it himself. He moved his head back some to where his mouth was resting between Draco’s shoulder and neck. “That’s potatoes down. Onions and carrots to go.” He murmured against the blondes neck, placing a chaste kiss there. Reaching for a carrot and a peeler placing them in Draco’s now empty hands. “Want me to help you?” He mumbled against Draco’s neck running his nose up to the blondes ear and back down, letting his breath fan over his skin.   
  
Draco's knees were weak as he leaned even more against Ron. His head tilting to the side to give him more room. "Yeah." He breathed, his voice so quiet even Ron would barely hear it.   
  
Ron thought ‘ _ Screw it. _ ’ and started nipping at Draco’s exposed neck. Even as they began to peel the carrots. “Focus.” He murmured.   
  
Draco let out a tiny squeaking laugh, his eyes slipping closed as he couldn't hold back the tiny moan that escaped. Damn the Gods but his neck was super sensitive.   
  
Ron moved to nip at his ear, “I said focus, Dray.” He breathed out against the blondes ear.   
  
Draco let out a whimper, forcing his eyes open. "Focus." he murmured. Looking down at where they were cutting the last of the carrots into rounds.   
  
Ron helped him finish up the carrots. “We have to do the onions.” He said quietly, nipping at the pulse point behind Draco’s ear and down the back of his neck.   
  
"Onions." he breathed, trying to focus. When all he wanted to do was grind his hips back against Ron. He was rock hard, and they'd barely done anything.   
  
“Onions” he confirmed, nuzzling his face into Draco’s soft hair. Summoning an onion to his free hand, reaching around and placing it in front of the blonde. He let his fingers trail up Draco’s arm and the shoulder then back down, taking his hand and guiding the knife again.   
  
Draco tried to focus, really he did, but god, he didn't want to focus on bloody VEGETABLES. He wanted to focus on the feeling of Ron's lips and teeth and tongue and.... FOCUS DRACO.   
  
Ron noticed Draco swaying a little bit so he used his free hand to grab ahold of the blondes waist to steady him. He continued nipping softly at Draco’s neck “Careful, Dray.” He mumbled.   
  
Draco sucked in a breath, letting it out shakily as he leaned into Ron's touch. "Careful." he murmured. "Onions."   
  
“Dray.” Ron said softly against the back of his ear   
  
"Hmm?" He turned his head a bit toward Ron. "Red."   
  
Ron looked between his eyes and lips and licked his own subconsciously. “We’ve finished.” He managed to get out in a low tone.   
  
"We have?" Draco blinked, though he didn't move, licking his own lips. He didn't want to move.   
  
Ron absently rubbed circles with his thumb on Draco’s hip “Mhmm.” He answered.   
  
"Oh." Draco breathed, his eyes flicking down to Ron's mouth before moving back up to his eyes. "Next?" He murmured, leaning closer.   
  
Ron bit his lip, not letting go of Draco “Ummm...” is all he can come up with.   
  
"Hmm?" Draco smiled lazily, eyes still flicking between Ron's lips and eyes, his own parting slightly.   
  
Ron moved in slightly. “Dray.” He mumbled, reading the blondes face to see if he could tell what Draco wanted, he didn’t want to misread this.   
  
Draco smiled softly, leaning forward until their noses were brushing. "Red." he breathed, his breath fanning out over Ron's lips.   
  
Ron had no self control left, he closed the minute distance between them and kissed Draco hard, with the same passion he had in front of Oliver as he encircled Draco’s waist with both arms, pulling the blonde close to him, like he’d slip away.   
  
Draco moaned, letting the knife lay on the board. Moving his arms to wrap around Ron's shoulders, holding him tightly as he returned the kiss hungrily.   
  
Ron groaned, pushing the things they had been using to the side so they had some room. Ron turned the blonde around in his arms before he hitched Draco up and sat him on the counter, placing himself between the blondes legs, licking the seam of his lips begging for entrance   
  
Draco let out a loud whine at that opening his lips under Ron's, and wrapping his legs around the other's waist to drag him closer.   
  
Ron’s tongue darted in and mapped out the blondes entire mouth as his hand snakes up to those soft locks tugging gently so his head fell back slightly, giving his tongue better access to plunder Draco’s pliant mouth.   
  
Draco groaned at the tug, his own hands slipping under Ron's tank as he fell into the kiss, letting Ron lead it completely.   
  
Ron scraped his nails softly at Draco’s scalp, sucking at his bottom lip and pressing into him more, all but laying on top of him on the counter. He left the blondes lips and started nipping down is neck, sucking and biting before licking where he bit.   
  
Draco moaned, rocking his hips aginst Ron's, tilting his head back further to give him more room."F-fuck."   
  
Ron ran his hands down gripping Draco’s hips with a bruising force, biting down on his neck.   
  
Draco's moans grew louder, rocking against him. "Please."   
  
Ron stopped his ministrations, looking Draco in the eye. Trailing his fingers lightly down Draco’s cheek and down the side of his neck, touching where he bit and turned the skin red.   
  
Draco panted, licking his bruised lips as he tilted his head back. Whimpering softly as Ron passed by where he could feel marks forming.   
  
Draco’s whimper went straight to his groin, he surged forward. Kissing Draco hard again, and lifting him off the counter by his perfect ass, squeezing it as they continued to ravage each other.   
  
Draco couldn't stop himself from moaning if he tried, his hands clinging to Ron's shoulders as the hands on his ass urged him forward harder. He was so hard he was shaking, one of his hands tangling in Ron's hair.   
  
Ron squeezed his ass roughly, plundering his mouth and was about to start back on his neck when he heard the pot start to fizzle over the sides. He pulled back, eyes locked with Draco’s as the haze of lust faded. He sat Draco down and used his wand to clean up the mess and right the pot so he could add the potatoes, onions and carrots. After he added them, he turned back to Draco blushing like mad “It’ll be ready in about 30 minuets. We should get cleaned up.” He said, turning to leave the kitchen.   
  
Draco was swaying a bit where he stood, watching what Ron was doing as he slowly calmed. He stumbled after Ron, but the redhead was faster in getting back to their room and by the time Draco was there he was nowhere in sight. Fuck. Wank in the shower it was.   
  
Ron closed his eyes and slid down the door. His knees drawn up and let his head fall into his hands. “What in Merlin’s name am I doing?” He whispered to himself.   
  
After his wank, Draco slid down to sit at the bottom of the shower, staring at the water going down the drain. He was so confused. HE knew Ron didn't want him, but...he was acting like he did?   
  
Ron pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to keep from completely breaking down. He hauled himself to his feet, determined not to let this affect their friendship. He was going to go about like normal, he decided. Heading back down to the kitchen for dinner. 

  
Draco finished up, dressing and heading back down, arriving just after Ron. "Ron." He gave him a smile.   
  
Ron plastered a smile on his face “Draco.” He said nodding as he grabbed the bowls and served them both some, handing Draco his.   
  
Draco smiled, setting his bowl to the side before he tugged Ron into a tight hug. He didn't say anything, just hugged him.   
  
Ron sat his bowl down on the counter and hugged Draco back hard. It felt like the hug meant that their friendship was still in tact and they were okay. He was so happy, burying his face in Draco’s neck.    
  
“Thanks.” He mumbled.   
  
Draco smiled, breathing deeply. Ron had seemed like he needed a hug. And Draco wasn't going to pass up a chance. "And thank you." He whispered.   
  
Ron released him and grabbed his bowl , heading for the sitting room.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next day saw Draco about to commit murder. He stared across the office at the orderly that was leaning on the desk talking to Ron, tits all in his face.   
  
Ron sat there smiling nicely. Oblivious to the fact that the woman was not only hitting on him, but almost laying on top of his desk as he worked on his paperwork. His radar rarely picked up on men hitting on him, much less a woman. It really didn’t cross his mind, he figured they all knew he was gay.   
  
Draco used every excuse he could to get in her way. Going so far as to bend down so he could point out something to Ron, sneering at her when he wasn’t looking.   
  
Draco was acting weird today. He was just in a bad mood and Ron couldn’t figure out what was going on. Finally, fed up with it all, he excused himself from Laura and made his way to Draco. “Hey, what’s wrong, Dray?” He asked softly so only Draco could hear.   
  
Draco flushed at the fact Ron had figured out something was going on. "She wants to shag you." He admitted in tiny voice.   
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and screwed up his face in disgust, eyeing her up and down. “She does?” He asked.   
  
"Yup." Draco nodded, flushing lightly. The obvious disgust on his face calmed down the beast in Draco’s chest.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “I’m gay, Draco.” He confirmed. “I thought everyone knew.” He said throwing up his hands.   
  
"Well there was Lavender in school, so I thought you were bi." Draco flushed darkly.   
  
Ron shuddered at the thought of that girl “No. No. Again, no.” He said dramatically. Ron raised his eyebrow again, in realization. “Are you jealous, Dray ?” He cooed playfully.   
  
Dracos flush darkened, though he refused to answer.   
  
Ron chuckled, ruffling Draco’s hair leaning in to whisper in his ear. “No need to be jealous, Dray.” He said softly.   
  
Draco shivered, flushing as he leaned closer. "She left. Must have heard your exasperated exclamations."   
  
Ron chuckled. “Good! Don’t need her hanging around..” he said making his way back to his own desk.   
  
Draco gave Ron a shy smile. He felt a bit sheepish now because of the jealousy.   
  
Ron just grinned. Draco’s jealousy was bloody sexy, but he was going to keep that thought to himself.    
  
After another hour of seeing patients and paperwork in between they were back to the paperwork portion.    
  
“Drayyy” Ron pouted. “I need coffee.” He sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"Reeeeed then get some coffee." Draco teased, even as he stood to collect their mugs. "Anything else while I’m there?"   
  
Ron grinned “A muffin?” He asked nicely.   
  
"Course." Draco smiled, ruffling his hair before leaving the room, heading straight for where he knew the good muffins would be kept.   
  
Ron sighed contently leaning back in his chair. Yeah, Draco was pretty great. He heard the door open. “That was qui...” He cut his sentence off when he saw it wasn’t Draco. It was one of the other doctors, he worked on a different floor than them. Ron hadn’t really had many dealings with him but he just kind of gave off a weird vibe. Ron had caught him staring multiple times but just brushed it off. But now here the man stood in his office. Without anyone else here… How long does it take to get coffee Draco?    
  
“Hey, can I help you?” Ron asked, plastering his ‘professional’ face on.   
  
"Hey." The doctor continued walking in, giving what he thought of as a charming smile. "How are you today?"   
  
Ron cleared his throat. “I’m doing well, thanks. How are you?” He asked politely. Making sure to keep a desk between the two of them.   
  
"I'm doing wonderful!" He rested his palms on the desk. Leaning closer to Ron, his smile widening. "Hey, Healer Weasley, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Di-"   
  
"I leave you alone for five seconds, Ron. And you attract flies." Draco sighed from the doorway, sashaying into the office to set mug and muffin in front of Ron.   
  
Ron was leaning further away but the guy kept coming closer. It was really freaking him out, he just kind of froze.    
  
Hearing Draco’s voice brought him back, he sighed in relief. “Hey babe, thanks for the coffee.” He said pecking Draco’s cheek, hoping he would play along.   
  
Draco blinked, grinning crookedly. "Welcome, Red. I even got your favorite muffin. Had to fight Wilks for it though, so you owe me."   
  
Micheals frowned, looking between Weasley and Malfoy. "Wait, you're with him?" He frowned harder. "I thought you were single, broke up with Wood?"   
  
Ron shrugged. “I was, now I’m with Draco.” He said. Throat tightening a little, because it felt so right saying it. Ron snaked an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him close.   
  
Draco shivered, pressing closer to Ron. Fuck he loved hearing that, even though he knew Ron was lying to scare off Micheals. Draco smiled softly down at Ron before looking back up, his smile turning toothy. "Yes, Healer Micheals. You've missed your chance. Shoo now, because I get spell-happy."   
  
Ron couldn’t hold in a snort. Kissing Draco’s cheek just because he could right now. He nodded in agreement with Draco.   
  
Draco's smile turned even more malicious as Healer Micheals froze, slowly backing up before he was to the door and bolting. "Good bye now." Draco called after him.   
  
Ron pinched Draco’s side playfully “Took you bloody long enough.” He complained.   
  
"Not my fault Wilks was vicious." Draco laughed, kissing his cheek again one last time.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. “Really mate, how long does coffee take?” He huffed. “They’re like vultures.” He pouted.   
  
"So was Wilks." Draco snorted, trying to tamp down the Jealousy beast roaring in his chest again. He didn't like seeing Micheals that close to Ron.   
  
“I wonder if knowing he is nowhere near my type would discourage him. Or the challenge would encourage him?” He mused out loud, spinning in his chair.   
  
"Could be either or." Draco admitted, taking a deep breath, his cheeks flushed again as he realized he had all but puffed up at Micheals.   
  
“You looked like you were really going to hex him.” He stated, continuing to spin.   
  
"I was." He admitted, flushing darker. He looked down, absently watching Ron's feet as he spun.   
  
Ron laughed. “Protecting my honor?” He said with a snort.   
  
"Something like that." He cleared his throat, peeking up at Ron with a tiny grin. "At least with Micheals it was also protecting your sanity."   
  
Ron laughed again. “Can we just go home? I’d rather not have the rest of the hospital try for a date today.” He sighed.   
  
"Yeah, it's close to that time anyway." Draco nodded, hurriedly clearing off his desk. "Take away or cooking tonight? Your choice."   
  
Ron smiled at him “Take away is fine. Much easier.” He said, trying to avoid the kitchen with Draco again, at least for a little while. “Can we go for a swim too?”   
  
"Oh that sounds amazing." Draco smiled widely. "C'mon, we'll stop by that Thai place on the way out. Or would you rather something else?"   
  
“You know Thai is my favorite.” He said with a smile, throwing an arm around Draco’s shoulders “You spoil me!” He said dramatically, kissing his cheek as they exited the office.   
  
Draco laughed brightly, sliding an arm around Rons waist, holding him tightly. "Of course! Favorite muffin, favorite takeaway...Only the best for Red."   
  
Ron laughed pulling Draco closer as they walked through the hospital, just for show of course… Yeah, just for show until he has to let go so they could floo back to the mansion.   
  
When they got to the floo room, he stepped into the fire, grinning as he tugged Ron in with him just as Micheals walked in. When he tumbled out into the manor, he was honest to god giggling. "Oh the look on his face."   
  
Ron was laughing loudly too, doubled over, good hearty laughing. He caught his breath and pulled Draco into a hug “That was brilliant, Dray.” He said between laughs.   
  
Draco was beaming, soaking up the hug as much as he could. "C'mon, we should eat and go swimming." He nuzzled into Ron's cheek for a second, breathing him in before stepping back and calling for Tippy to go get their food. "Dress for pool, eat, and then swim?"   
  
Ron groaned inwardly just wanting to hold Draco, knowing he can’t so he agreed happily as he made his way upstairs to change.


End file.
